The FCC Problem (Part 3)
Quotes A Very Shitty Situation Josh: Hi UTV fans, Dexter and I are on a freeway, and today we are going to shit on random cars. Doan: Yeah, and I dared them to do that. Josh: So, here we go. Time to crap on some cars. (Josh and Dexter pull down their pants and starts crapping on the cars on the freeway) Meanwhile... Joy: ''(singing)'' If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends... Jessie: Hey Joy, am I crazy or those two pigs are vomiting up there? (Joy and Jessie scream as the crap lands on Joy's car) Dexter:''(Looks down)'' Uh-oh. Doan: Let's get the fuck out of here! UTV is officially shut down Joy: Josh, what you did today was unacceptable! Not only did it cost me $150 to tow my car, but poor Jessie is too scared to ride in a car again! Jessie: Please don't use the windshield wipers, the shit will spread more and more. Joy: And another thing, after what you did I had no other choice but to call the FCC. Josh: Whatever. I know all about the FCC. FCC Guy: If you sing that FCC song from Family Guy, Seth McFarlane will sue your ass. Also, I'm here to tell you that as of today, UTV is shut down for a variety of reasons. Josh: Like what? FCC Guy: The channel is explicit and most of the cast are under 18, there is too much swearing and violence and all of those stupid stunts you've caused has cost the state millions in damages. Josh: Well, you may have taken away my channel, but you can't take away our right to do the fuck we want. Censoring Real Life Part 1 (Mandii gets out of the shower, an FCC Guy covers her rude bits with black bars) Mandii: What the heck are you guys doing in my bathroom? FCC Guy 1: Censoring real life. FCC Guy 2: I kinda think her chin looks like an anus or a vagina. Do you think we should cover that up too? Mandii: Just get these black bars off me! FCC Guy 1: As long as you put your towel on, miss. Mandii: Fine! (puts her towel on) Now get out of my way because I'm going to my room and slip into my PJ's. Censoring Real Life Part 2 Mandii: Hey guys, last night there was these FCC Guys in my bathroom, censoring my boobs and vagina. Barbara: OMG, I've had a few of them in my room. No wonder I stayed up until 1am. Joy: Well serves you girls right for acting like total b-i-t-c-h-e-s such as Miley Cyrus and Britney Spears. Jessie: Oh my god Joy, you're so full of (bleep!). Jessie: WHAT!?!? Now we can't (bleep!) swear? Not even at our own (bleep!) houses? That's just great Joy. Just (bleep!) great. Censoring Real Life Part 3 Randii: Let's kiss, Gigi. Gigi: Ok hottie. (Airhorn blares) FCC Guy: Woah! Those actions are highly inappropriate. Especially for your age. Gigi: Can we still make out? FCC Guy: You can make out, but no tongue, moaning, or any other sexual matter. Gigi: This doesn't seem romantic. Randii: I second that. Censoring Real Life Part 4 Mandii: Come on, get off me you son of a (bleep!) (Mandii pulls off the leech and flys out the window) Mandii: Oh (bleep!) me! I needed to dissect that! Maple: When are you going to stop censoring us? FCC Guy: Until everyone in Los Angeles starts to clean up their act. Mandii: Come on. Please end this, I haven't had sex for 2 weeks now. FCC Guy: Well that's too bad. Letter to the FCC FCC Guy 1: Hey everyone, someone from LA has written to us that everyone has cleaned up their act. FCC Guy 2: Read it out. FCC Guy 1: Dear FCC, my name is Mandii Deltra and I am happy to announce that everyone in Los Angles has cleaned up their act. Not a single person is cussing, having intercourse, exposing themselves or doing any dangerous stunts. FCC Guy 2: Well then. Since LA has cleaned up their act, let's not bother them anymore. FCC has decided to not censor LA anymore Diane: Today is a big day for LA because we are no longer a threat to the FCC after Mandii Deltra sent a letter to them saying that we've cleaned up our act. Jessie: Congratulations Mandii for telling the FCC that we're clean. Now we can swear, expose and do dangerous stunts. Sandii: Yeah, but we must moderate all of that otherwise the FCC will fuck us up again. Mandii: True that, sis. Acknowledgements / Photo Credits Mandii Bathroom.png - Dieglex Trivia * This is one of the three episodes that was based off the episode 'PTV' from Family Guy. The others were The FCC Problem (Part 1) and The FCC Problem (Part 2). Gallery Gigi and Randii.png|Randii and Gigi making out before an FCC Guy blows his airhorn. Jessie125.JPG|Jessie: Oh my god Joy, you're so full of (bleep!). Joy yells at Josh.png|Joy yells at Josh after the incident Mandii Bathroom.png|Mandii gets annoyed after the FCC censors her when she got out of the shower. Jessie scared confessional.png|Jessie after she experienced a very disgusting act performed by Dexter and Josh. Mandii Leech.png|Mandii: Come on, get off me you son of a (bleep!) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1